It is well known that repeated or prolonged exposure to insalubrious sounds of sufficiently high sound pressure level (SPL) may cause temporary or permanent hearing loss. This is never more apparent than at building construction sites where jackhammers, drilling, and catcalls are sometimes heard simultaneously. Alone, each task can generate a significant sound level, but two or more tasks performed simultaneously can be very detrimental to those close to either event.
Fortunately, earplugs and ear protection devices have been developed that prevent harm to the eardrum and allow individuals to endure extended time in such environments. More recently, high fidelity earplugs have been developed that can be tuned to isolate the ear from certain ranges of high or low frequencies.
While the vast majority of construction workers apply some form of ear protection voluntarily, such ear protection is often mandated by state law or by the construction company itself. Typically, construction workers merely place such ear protection in their pockets or other retrievable region, during nonuse, pulling them out for use when necessary. Such small earplugs, however, are easily lost or misplaced since they often only measure less than an inch in length.
Accordingly, there is a need for various apparel devices that are capable of supporting retractable mounting earplugs.